


Incentive

by masserect



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: masseffectkink, F/M, M/M, Quite possibly entirely out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly takes passion where she can find it. Contains Kelly/TIM and a brief mention of TIM/Jacob (but that only exists in Kelly's head).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> According to my notes, not only is this a silly fic, I also wasn't sure TIM was in character when I wrote this. I still don't know, it's just that I don't care anymore.

"I need you to keep your eyes on the situation. I have arranged the perfect position for this work."

Kelly lifts her head, peers across the darkened room at the man sitting in her desk chair, more elusive than illusive - legs crossed, an expensive cigar in one hand, a glass of even more expensive scotch in the other. The cigar gives off a faint orange glow, but it doesn't illuminate anything. The man's eyes are glowing blue pinpricks in the darkness, casting a faint, ghostly lights over his features. Quite creepy, when you think about it.

"We leave tomorrow, right?" She rolls over in her bed, a little miffed that he's up and running already. It's much more fun to wake up next to someone. "We have time for another round before I go."

He chuckles, a dry sound, and takes a drag on his cigar. "You are insatiable, Chambers."

"I'm pretty cute, too," she says, and tosses the blanket back. She fell asleep naked, and is not particularly surprised to have woken up in the same state. "See anything with those eyes?"

"Everything." He takes a sip of his whisky (or maybe it's her whisky; she wouldn't put it past him to loot the bar while she slept). "Play with yourself, Chambers."

Kelly gives him a little seductive moan and licks the tip of her left index finger, then starts circling a nipple with the moistened digit. Her nipples are small and dark, and stiffen quickly under her touch; she rolls it between thumb and forefinger, pulling gently at it. Pain is fine, sometimes, but she prefers soft and slow, at least to start with.

She repeats the process with the other breast. Then stops for a moment to sit up so she can use both hands; cross-legged on the bed, she cups her soft mounts and licks her lips. A familiar, tingly electric feeling is beginning to build in the pit of her stomach. She runs her hands down across her flat, toned belly and out across her thighs, scratching the delicate skin ever so lightly with her nails.

She continues up again, right hand stopping to play with the dark red curls between her legs, left rising to her breasts again. She leans back a little to provide a better view and moves her fingers slowly, slowly down.

The Illusive Man (even she doesn't know his real name) sits still and quiet, smokes his cigar, letting the ashes fall on her carpet. She'll kick his ass for that later. 

Her finger makes contact with her clit, nudging it through its hood, and this time her moan isn't entirely fake. She's a sensitive girl, especially _there_ , and she's kind of sore from the night before. 

Slowly, she begins to circle the aching little bud. It's a fizzy, tense sensation, like champagne bubbling up through her spine ( _Lovely mental image, Chambers!_ ), like the colour yellow. She feels warm, but the rest of her body is still cold compared to that spot between her legs. Even without visuals, she knows that her outer lips are flushing, swelling slightly, and parting on their own accord, allowing _him_ to see her inner folds glistening. She's growing wet, a cool sensation amidst the heat, and knows she's ready; slips the finger from her clit and down, then inside herself.

"How long," she asks, and licks her lips, "are you going to keep me waiting?"

"Come for me, Chambers." A non-answer. She could analyse that all day. Night. Whatever. Just for that, she's going to imagine _him_ bottoming this time. 'Just a cigar' her (firm, shapely) ass! She closes her eyes and imagines the glowy-eyed bastard on his knees, and that nice boy, what's his name, something Taylor, right? Yeah, _that_ guy, standing in front of him with a huge, throbbing erection.

The Illusive Man puffs on his cigar, and Kelly bites her lip to keep from giggling, then slides a second finger inside herself alongside the first. (Smoke that, you smug fuck!)

She leans against the wall and spreads her legs, works both fingers inside her pussy to the third knuckle; palm pressing against her clit. She shakes that hand back and forth, up and down, and bites her lip again, this time only to stifle a moan that would most certainly _not_ be fake. 

In her head, the Illusive Man takes a massive money-shot and turns over to present his ass to what's-his-face, the black guy. In reality, he empties his glass and sets it on the table with a _clink_.

Kelly's hips are moving on their own accord, the muscles in her thighs clenching and relaxing, her breasts heaving as she breathes fast and deep. The scent of sex is heavy in the air; the tiny wet noises of her fingers plunging inside her seem unnaturally loud in the silence.

She grits her teeth and imagines Jacob (oh, yeah, _that's_ his name) fucking the Illusive Man fast and hard, and her fingers begin to match that image, until she's not sure if she'd rather imagine herself as the viewer or the one on the receiving end of that fuck. 

It doesn't take her long to climax, every muscle in her body growing taut and tense, except for the hand working furiously between her legs; her back arches and her legs kick, but it's like a reflex, beyond her conscious control. She squeezes down hard on her fingers, relaxes, contracts and releases, a quick, almost fluttering sensation that sends what feels like little fuzzy bolts of lightning up her spine, until they reach her head and burst with yellow flashes. (It almost drowns out the image of the Illusive Man jizzing all over the floor as Jacob comes in his ass.)

When it's over, she pulls her fingers out and licks them clean. It's not as nice as another girl's pussy, but it'll have to do, since there's no other girl here.

Then she sits still and catches her breath while the sweat cools on her body.

The Illusive Man is watching her. The cigar dangles between his fingers, dangerously close to falling to the floor.

"Come over here and fuck me, you glowy-eyed bastard," she demands, and beckons with her saliva-slick fingers.

"I promised nothing of the sort."

She sighs. "You want me to do a good job, right?"

He sits silent for a moment. "Perhaps I should give some manner of incentive," he says, finally, and stands up. He puts the cigar in his recently-emptied glass before coming over to the bed. He's naked, she sees, this close, which is good.

He kneels on the bed and lifts her up, strong but surprisingly gentle, and lays her down on her back; lifts her legs and eases himself in between them. She still half expects his dick to have little glowy blue lights on it, so it's always a little disappointing every time she finds that it still doesn't have any. Still, it works well enough (even if glowy blue lights would have made it _better_ ).

He's big and hard (she'd be upset if he _wasn't_ hard after that show) and wastes no time plunging into her, and she lets out another completely genuine moan as he spreads her much wider than her fingers managed. She wraps her arms and legs around him and kisses him, tasting tobacco and alcohol - she doesn't mind the latter; wishes he'd lay off the former. 

Still, he's good. Damn good at this. She whimpers helplessly as his tongue caresses hers, caresses her lips; his hands on her breasts, his cock in her pussy and _oh wow_. She claws his shoulder and he breaks the kiss, nibbles her ear, just the way she likes it, and she thrusts her hips against him, purring against his shoulder.

She doesn't last long - she never does; her second orgasm shakes her and makes her squeal in a most undignified manner, and the Illusive Man just keeps ploughing into her throughout it.

He doesn't stop when it's over, either. Instead, he keeps going at the same pace until he sets her off for the third time.

Kelly lies dazed and breathless and a little numb, barely notices when he pulls out. 

She does notice when he moves on top of her and pushes her tits together around his slick cock, though. It'd be hard to miss. 

Once she catches her breath, she raises her head and begins to lick the tip of his dick when it pops out from between her boobs; his thrusts slow, and finally stop, until she's able to wrap her lips around him and start sucking in earnest. 

He's good, but she's not bad herself, and it's not long before she feels him tensing up, sees him squeeze those creepy glowing eyes shut, and the next second she feels her mouth fill with hot, slimy, salty fluid. Better than getting it all over her hair, at least if there's no mirror around to see it in. She swallows and keeps moving her tongue until he's all spent, then pulls her head back and lets his softening cock flop out against her chest.

"Satisfied, Chambers?" He doesn't sound winded at all, and now the creepy glowy eyes are back on. She nods, and he climbs off her, stepping out of the bed.

"The ship leaves at eleven hundred hours. I expect you to have your things ready."

"Yes, sir."

They don't speak more; he picks his neatly folded clothes off the table where he put them last night, dresses, and leaves, and Kelly lies back, arms behind her head.

Truth to be told, she's quite excited about the new assignment - aside from the _oh shit we are all going to die_ aspect of it, at least. Commander Shepard has a mighty fine ass, and if the files are right, a tendency to surround himself with unusual numbers of hot aliens.

Maybe it is a suicide mission, but Kelly Chambers is pretty sure that if it is, she's going to die a very happy woman.


End file.
